


Fighting Fire with Fire

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Suck.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fighting Fire with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Suck.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Ron cut his cheerful morning greeting short when he saw Harry’s thunderous expression as he entered the Auror department. Frowning, he followed Harry into his office and shut the door. “What’s up? You and Severus have a fight?”

“No,” Harry answered, dropping into his chair with a deep sigh. 

“What then?”

Harry pulled a fresh copy of the _Daily Prophet_ out of his robes and tossed it across the desk. “This.”

Ron’s eyes widened at the photo and the accompanying headline, _Potter spotted out on the town with another man_. “That’s—“

“The undercover case we were working on. Yes.”

~~~

Ron looked up at Harry. “Has Severus seen this?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since last night.”

“But he trusts you, right?”

“Yes. I think so anyway.” Huffing, Harry got up and walked to the window, magically enchanted to show a bustling street even though they were far underground. “It’s just that Severus is already sick of the attention we’re getting. The Prophet seems to be doing its utmost to tear us apart.”

“So talk to Kingsley.”

Harry grimaced. “I was hoping not to have to play that card.”

Ron squeezed his shoulder. “It’s time. Suck it up.”

~~~

Harry had barely got two words of explanation out that night before Severus swooped in and kissed him senseless with murmured reassurances. That had led to a rapid removal of clothes and Severus’ mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock, sucking him dry as he lay spread across the bed.

“I talked to Kingsley,” Harry said, after he’d returned the favour and both lay flushed and breathless. “He’s promised to crack down on the Prophet’s underhand tactics and overly zealous reporting.”

“Indeed?” Severus tightened his hold, knowing how much it would have cost Harry to ask.

Harry nodded. “I’m done playing nice.”


End file.
